Eyes -Blind-
by hikari-lenlen
Summary: Bagi seorang Ayano Rin, indera yang paling berharga dalam anatomi tubuh manusia adalah penglihatan. / Two-shots


***celingak celinguk***

**Yosh! Setelah berbulan-bulan hiatus, Hika kembali xD. Fanfic fanfic lainnya sudah in progress, tapi karena ide ini datang tiba-tiba, Hika jadiin fanfic dulu sebelum ide menghilang, okay ._.**

**Terima kasih untuk Kiriko Alicia-san, karena dia udah bantuin Hika ngebalikin acc fanfic Hika.**

**Oh iya, sebelumnya, Hika sempet menghilang dari dunia ff karena website ff diblokir sama semacem Internet Filtering gitu... dan akhirnya sekarang baru bisa masuk fanfiction melalui PC.**

**Oke deh, langsung aja. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bagi seorang Ayano Rin, indera yang paling berharga dalam anatomi tubuh manusia adalah penglihatan.

* * *

**Eyes -blind-**

**an original fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**All brands/products mentioned belong to their respective owners**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**_Terlalu Lama Pakai Gadget Penyebab Retina Bolong-Bolong_**

_Dijelaskan bahwa rasa lelah sangat memengaruhi kualitas retina mata. Bila mata sering dipaksa bekerja, maka semakin besar potensi kerusakan retina._

_Indikatornya adalah adanya bintik-bintik atau seperti lalat berterbangan di penglihatan. Serabut-serabut merah pada mata juga bisa menjadi tandanya._

_—_

Rin membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel-nya dengan teliti. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang suka _browsing_, mencari berita terbaru di jejaring sosial favoritnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Rin menghela nafas dan menyimpan ponselnya di tas. Wajar saja, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat—artinya, sebentar lagi Yukari-_sensei_ akan datang.

Tepat ketika Rin mengeluarkan buku tulisnya, seorang pemuda berjalan melewati meja Rin.

"Hei Rin! Aku pindah ke sini ya! Mumpung Piko tidak masuk 'nih."

Pemuda itu bernama Kagamine Len. Seorang teman sekelas yang biasa-biasa saja—merangkap kekasih Rin. Ya, mereka sudah resmi berpacaran selama satu tahun lamanya. Bagi remaja seusia mereka, hubungan itu bisa terbilang awet, bukan?**  
**

Kemudian, Len meletakkan tas ransel-nya di kursi yang terletak di belakang Rin.

"Iya Len. Asal Yukari-_sensei_ nggak nyadar aja kalau kamu pindah tempat duduk," jawab Rin sambil tertawa kecil.

Len tersenyum mendengar jawaban Rin, lalu ia mengeluarkan _gadget_ kesayangannya. Sedangkan Rin mengambil kacamatanya yang berbingkai kemerahan itu. Maklum, penglihatan Rin tidak terlalu bagus karena ia sering bermain _games_—sama seperti Len.

Kotak pensil, buku tulis, kertas coretan, sampai cermin kecil—semuanya lengkap. Oh! Tiba-tiba Rin teringat sesuatu. Ia segera mengambil cermin-nya, dan mulai merapikan rambutnya yang tadi sempat diacak-acak Haku, sahabatnya. Biasalah, anak iseng.

Soal 'iseng'... tak lupa, Rin pun ikut mengecek matanya.

"Hmm..." gumamnya.

Ia menemukan sedikit serabut merah pada mata biru safir-nya itu.

"Mungkin karena capek..." ia kembali menyimpan cermin itu, karena Yukari-_sensei _sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Mataku baik-baik saja! Pandanganku kembali terfokus pada kertas-kertas yang dibawa si guru berambut ungu itu.

Sepertinya itu hasil tes matematika minggu lalu. Aduh, bisa jadi aku tidak lulus!

.

.

.

Eh...?

.

Apa ini...?

Ini tidak mungkin! Dalam kepanikan, aku berusaha menajamkan penglihatanku. Dan... aku tidak salah!

Di depan mataku, ada serangga—seperti lalat yang berterbangan. Aku kembali teringat berita tentang kerusakan retina yang aku baca barusan. J-jangan-jangan...

Tidak, tidak! _Positive thinking_, Ayano Rin!

Secara refleks, aku menyingkirkan kacamataku dan segera mengeceknya baik-baik.

.

Huft... ternyata ada semut kecil yang berjalan-jalan di bingkai kacamataku! Semut nakal, jangan menakut-nakuti dong!

.

"Rin?"

"Eh, iya?!" aku terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Si penanya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kagamine Len.

"Kenapa? Kok dari tadi kayaknya ada masalah?"

Len... Len... kau ini memang peka banget! Tidak heran jika aku menyukai—eh mencintaimu! Hehe...

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok..." jawabku.

"Ooh, kalau begitu main _Get Rich_ yuk!" ucap Len sambil memamerkan _gadget_nya.

Bacaan tentang retina tadi kembali berputar di ingatanku.

"Um... nggak dulu deh, lain kali aja."

"Kok tumben?" tanya Len lagi. "Biasanya kau paling suka main _online game_."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Kata-kata Len membuat Rin terdiam. Hening.

Len memang sangat tahu bagaimana cara membuat kekasihnya itu senang. Dan salah satunya adalah dengan _online game_

Ini pertama kalinya Rin menolak ajakan bermain _game_ yang sedang fenomenal itu. Apalagi itu ajakan dari Len. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Len bertanya-tanya. Rasa heran menyelimuti pikiran Len.

"Nggak apa kok, 'kan Yukari-_sensei_ lagi bagiin hasil ulangan kita... nanti aku malah nggak denger lagi nilaiku berapa..." respon Rin, dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat tentunya.

Namun, bukan Kagamine Len namanya jika ia tidak bisa memahami isi hati Ayano Rin.

"Ayano Rin!"

Suara Yukari-_sensei_ yang lembut—namun mematikan itu menggema di ruang kelas 10-4. Rin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung panik, tentu saja.

'Duh, ketahuan ngobrol nih...' batin Rin takut. Maklum, Yukari_-__sensei _memang terkenal sebagai guru yang tidak segan menghukum muridnya yang membuat keributan, walau hanya sedikit.

"Ngapain kamu?! Ayo ambil hasil ulanganmu di depan!" tegur guru wanita itu.

Oh, ternyata bukan soal ngobrol ya.

Rin bergegas maju untuk mengambil hasil ulangannya. Untungnya, angka yang cukup tinggi tertera di lembar jawaban Rin.

Delapan puluh. Lumayan deh, nilainya meningkat.

Ketika Rin kembali ke tempat duduknya, Len kembali menyerbu Rin dengan segunung pertanyaannya.

"Jadi kenapa Rin? Aku tahu kalau kamu bohong tadi."

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Rin. Peka sekali pacarnya itu.

"Aku emang gak bisa bohong kalau sama kamu, Len." Rin menghela nafas, dibalas dengan 'senyuman kemenangan' Len. "Jadi begini..."

...

...

...

Keheningan panjang tercipta. Sebenarnya, Rin tidak begitu keberatan menceritakan kekhawatirannya pada Len. Ia tahu kalau Len adalah pendengar yang baik. Rin hanya takut saja. Takut ditertawakan. Takut diejek. Dan sekumpulan 'takut' yang lainnya. Tetapi, yang utama adalah... takut ditinggalkan.

"...Kayaknya bentar lagi aku buta deh."

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Len tertegun.

Rin meraih ponselnya, kemudian ia menyerahkan teks berita yang ia baca tadi kepada Len.

Lelaki itu membacanya dengan seksama. Semakin lama, raut wajahnya menjadi semakin serius. Dahinya mengerut. Setelah beberapa lama, ia mengembalikan ponsel tersebut pada Rin.

"Ooh, jadi maksudnya kamu kebanyakan main _socmed_ dan _game_, gitu? Terus kamu takut retina kamu bolong dan jadi buta?"

Rin meremas ujung rok-nya gelisah.

"Tapi... aku takut ditinggalin," ujar Rin.

"Hm?"

"Kalau aku jadi buta, orang tua aku bakal susah ngurusin aku, padahal kondisi ekonomi keluarga aku sekarang udah pas-pasan. Terus kalau aku buta, aku nggak bakal bisa menggambar, ngerjain tugas, sekolah dengan normal, membaca novel kesukaanku, juga main _online game_ 'kan?" kata Rin panjang lebar.

"Oh iya..." lanjut Rin lagi. "Kalau aku buta... Len bakal ninggalin aku ya...?"

"..." Len terdiam.

"Mana ada 'kan cowok yang mau pacaran sama cewek buta..." Rin tertawa hambar.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu..." kata Len.

.

.

"Gimana kalau kamu jadi orang buta hari ini?"

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Tadinya Hika pikir ini mau jadi one-shot... tapi malah jadi two-shot... *pundung***

**Mungkin fic ini akan diselesaikan besok, mumpung libur nih**

**Akhir kata...**

**Review, please?**


End file.
